El mellizo de mi Madre
by Chica-Fairy
Summary: Ser el maestro de la muerte es una mierda; el volver a vivir de nuevo en diferentes tiempos sin la posibilidad de interferir en mi historia...pero esta vez siendo el mellizo de mi madre algo podría cambiar...
1. prologo

_**Prologo**_

¡Buena suerte, maestro!

Y comenzamos de nuevo, todo era negro

Lo malo de ser maestro de la muerte es que nunca descansas de verdad, Harry Potter estaba muerto desde hace tiempo, pero como maestro de la muerte renacía en distintas épocas pasadas o futuras

Aunque me gustaran las familias amorosas que a veces me tocaban prefería tener a mi familia original, no entendía el porqué la muerte no me dejaba interferir en mi historia.

Había sido de todo en mis vidas pasadas, guerrero, rey, faraón, doctor, vampiro, hombre lobo, conquistador, marino, espadachín, navegante, pirata, científico, inventor, mecánico, Auror, sanador, jugador de quidditch en todas las posiciones, inefable , hasta había visto la construcción de Hogwarts, desde las cosas más increíbles a las más normales lo único que tenían en común era que tenía magia.

De pronto una luz blanca me segó, después vi a una mujer pelirroja y ojos azules, con que ella es mi nueva madre la verdad se parecía mucho a mi verdadera mamá, se parecía mucho el tono de rojo del cabello y su rostro en forma de corazón, pero había diferencias.

Junto a ella se había puesto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes "iguales a los míos" con una bebe en los brazos, pelirroja y de ojos azules

\- Felicidades tiene mellizos – dijo una voz desconocida , me volteo a ver quien hablo y era un doctor que me estaba cargando otra vez en mi forma de bebe

Querían hacerme comer, para ser sincero tenía hambre pero ni loco voy a tomar del pecho de esa señora patalee, grite, llore negándome a tomar del pecho de la mujer, mientras la bebe pelirroja tomaba con avidez del otro pecho, al final se rindieron y me dieron un biberón eso sí que lo agarre y empecé a tomar en los brazos del hombre de ojos verdes

\- ¿Cómo se llamaran? – pregunta el doctor para llenar el formulario, empecé a sentirme cansado imagino que será cosa de ser un bebe, estaba tan cansado que con la justas registre la siguiente frase

\- Lillit Anne Evans y Looket Anngelo Evans

Por fin…

…

Habían pasado 4 años desde aquel día en que la muerte me había hecho renacer en este tiempo y me entere en ese tiempo muchas cosas, había renacido como el hermano mellizo de mi mamá, que cuando volví a nacer era el 31 de julio de 1960, siempre nacía el mismo día que mi cumpleaños de mi primera vida

Mis cambios físicos eran que mi cabello era más controlable y no llevaba gafas, también me parecía más a mi abuelo Evan Evans, tenía el cabello rojo como el de mi mama y ojos verdes esmeraldas y obviamente no era flaco o gordo era de una contextura normal y un niño alto para su edad

Para la familia Evans era obvio que yo era un muchacho poco común puesto que nunca tomé del pecho de mi madre y empecé a caminar al año de nacido y poco después a hablar ,a los tres ya estaba leyendo libros de la biblioteca de la casa, era donde siempre podías encontrarme y si no estaba ahí estaba en la piscina olímpica de la casa en el patio trasero, a la abuela casi le da un ataque cuando me vio flotando boca abajo en la piscina era un nadador natural nada comparado a las otras vida o si no podrías encontrarme en el invernadero cuidando de mis flores, ahí estaba todas las flores de la casa Evans, qué equivalían a las flores daisy, petunia, lillium : Daisy Evans, Petunia Evans y Lillit Evans , y también habían rosas desde las comunes( rojas , rosas , amarillas, blancas)a las más extrañas (negras, azules, moradas)así como azucenas, lluvia, etc. Para ellos yo era un prodigio, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta a Lilly y Petunia no querían que se sintieran mal por consentirme más

Al empezar la escuela a los 5 años no fue diferente yo era el alumno modelo de los profesores en la escuela primaria, inteligente, atlético, modesto y educado, un perfecto caballero

Poco después se dieron cuenta que solo me estaban retrasando al estar en una clase para principiantes y me dieron a tomar unos cuantos exámenes para pasar de grado según mis cualidades , termine en el sexto año a los 6 ,hice mi promoción llevando a Lilly como mi pareja y ganando diplomas por los concursos que había ganado en nombre del colegio en el año que estuve ahí ( ajedrez , matemática, lenguaje, atletismo y natación ) también gane muchas ofertas de colegios muy prestigiosos para empezar con mis estudios secundarios , le pedí consejo a Petunia después de todo era 8 años mayor que Lilly y yo, me dijo que valla a la Secundaria Ethon terminara temprano mis estudios como ahora y después valla a la Academia la Ross y luego a la Universidad de Oxfoth

Hice como me recomendó Petunia puesto que era muy inteligente pero al ser mayor era más independiente o mis padres decían eso, siempre hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis papas también prestaran atención a mis hermanas, con pocos resultados, pero ellas no me culpaban pues yo no quería mostrar mi inteligencia pero ellas me convencieron pues no querían que me reprimiera

Mientras iba creciendo empezaba a practicar mis pasatiempos adquiridos en mis vidas pasadas, el karate, el kendo, la esgrima, la arquería, la equitación, las artes marciales, la música, el futbol, el arte, la mecánica, la robótica e inventos y empecé a hablar los idiomas que ya savia, las cosas e idiomas que todavía se practicaban en la época

Aparte de las actividades que ya realizaban antes natación, ajedrez, y la jardinería, aparte de la lectura y práctica de magia sin varita que se facilitaba con el tiempo de crecimiento

Cuando tenía ocho Lilly y yo tuvimos un accidente que termino con nosotros vistiendo harapos, fuimos a comer después de eso y una camarera nos preguntó si había pasado algo que si queríamos podía proporcionarnos ropa pues su prima era diseñadora de ropa para niños y que le avía mandado un par de conjuntos que si querían nos lo podíamos poner pero a cambio quería una foto

Y así comenzó mi vida de modelo, bueno nuestra vida de modelos la mayoría de personas querían a ambos, pero había casos que solo me querían a mí, salía en comerciales y revistas tanto para niños como para adultos, Lily también tenía trabajos individuales pero no tanto como yo, en su mayoría querían a los mellizos asique terminábamos posando en la misma foto los dos con ropas del mismo color o modelo la diferencia era que una era para hombre y la otra para mujer

También empezamos a bailar en concursos de baile de parejas siempre estábamos entre los primeros puestos

Todos hablaban de los lindos mellizos, tan talentosos y llamativos, en baile, en estudios, en modelaje, en clubs de la escuela, como sabían todo eso pues habían entrevistado a mis padres, a los profesores tanto como de Lilly y míos, así se enteraron de que también dibujo (hablaron del retrato familiar donde estábamos Tuney, Lilly y yo) y que toco casi cualquier instrumento y que soy un experto en armas y artes marciales, se enteraron de que Lilly practica la esgrima, el ballet y que toca el bajo y el violín, y para colmo se enteraron de que también cantamos, no falta decir que también nos hicieron meternos en concursos de canto ya sea en el mundo real o de escuela, éramos la comidilla del mundo del espectáculo

Me gradué en la universidad de Oxford con honores a los diez años, las carreras que elegí estudiar fueron derecho, ingeniería y medicina, lo cual no fue un reto ya que también había vivido en el futuro y los temas eran más avanzados de lo que son ahora, lleve otra vez a Lilly como mi pareja para la fiesta, pero eso no era todo lo que había hecho en los últimos 10 años

Me entere que la familia Evans era una familia sangre pura que solo tuvo un hijo que era squib y la pareja era muy vieja mi abuelo fue prácticamente un milagro, pero al no tener magia no podía reclamar el añillo de la familia y convertirse en señor de la casa Evans y se convirtió en un arquitecto en el mundo Muglee y conoció a la abuela como su secretaria

El abuelo al primer accidente de magia accidental que provoque me dijo su historia, junto con la abuela que aun siendo Muglee, sabía la verdad ;el ser su hijo y tener magia me hacia el heredero de la familia Evans, después nos mudamos a una casa más grande en el campo y nos matricularon a los tres en la escuela de la ciudad más cercana la abuela nos llevaba en el coche al colegio y como tanto Ross como Oxford eran en el extranjero yo me iba con mi papa a la ciudad en que se encontrase la escuela en un departamento que compraba en una zona pija cada vez que llegábamos en un lugar , el problema estaba en la secundaria Ethon nos demorábamos mucho en ir y venir asique papa dijo que me llevaría a la ciudad donde se encontraba Ethon y que compraría un departamento muy grande para quedarnos todos si queríamos pero el plan original era solo ir los dos y dejarlas en su tiempo de chicas y así comenzó nuestro viaje comprando depas para quedarnos, volvíamos para las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo y luego volvíamos y como papa tenía empresas suyas por todas partes para él no era un problema pues podía revisar sus otras empresas, el abuelo pasaba su tiempo libre conmigo enseñándome las costumbres y comportamiento de cómo ser un sangre pura, la política y su herencia y las familias sangre pura que estaban relacionados y los mejores aliados para cuando valla a Hogwarts, manteniendo a mi hermana al lado pues con los años pasando era obvio para mis papás que ella también tenía magia después por petición mía Lilly también se unió a las clases, como siempre en mis vidas anteriores seguía siendo un Parsel

Y para adquirir las reliquias en mi poder de nuevo tenía que esperar a la edad en que las tuve por primera vez en mi poder, en el momento en que llegue se irá adquiriendo un tatuaje en mi antebrazo izquierdo en forma de la reliquia que valla apareciendo y cuando estén todas tendré el símbolo completo

…

 _ **Bueno, esta historia la tengo planeada hace algún tiempo y recién mi hermana me dice que está bien; así que aquí esta, espero que a ustedes también les guste, mándenme muchos reviews y pondré el sgte cap enseguida!...**_


	2. El Callejón Diagon

**El callejón Diagon**

Estaba en mi habitación en mi casa de campo, sentado frente mi piano de cola tocando una canción muy bonita de la serie D Grey Man mientras Lilly cantaba la letra de la canción en su idioma original y bailaba por la habitación, yo uniéndome en los coros

Mi habitación era muy grande era de color azul oscuro y tonos de plata, con una cama de matrimonio con dorcel de madera negra con cortinas de plata y tonos de azul, con el mismo diseño de cortinas en las ventanas y balcón , afuera del balcón había una silla de aspecto elegante y una pequeña mesa de té, una alfombra negra con tiritas enredadas de color plata en la habitación, unas de las paredes había una estantería de libros que cubría toda la pared hasta arriba de libros tanto Muglee como mágicos que mi papa me había dado, mi biblioteca personal

Había unos sillones blancos con azul puestos en un semi círculo mirando a los libros con una mesa de té de color negro frente a ellos, cerca de la estantería junto con una escalera corrediza para que Lilly pueda alcanzar los libros ya que no puede hacer un encanto Accio como yo

También había 3 puertas en la habitación una para salir al pasillo de la casa, otra para el baño y otra para el armario que estaba repleto de ropa Muglee tanto formal como informal, también había un espacio muy grande vacio para las túnicas que me compraría después de que venga la visita que se informó en la carta de aceptación de hogwarts

También el piano de cola era de color negro tenía 2 en realidad pero el otro estaba en otra parte de la casa, a Lilly le encantaba el bajo tenía su propio bajo en su habitación un regalo mío cuanto tenía 9, mientras ella me regalo un collar de plata con una flor, un lillium para ser exactos. Con un centro de esmeralda como mis ojos, ella me dijo "siempre estaré a tu lado Looke no lo olvides nunca "nunca me lo quitaba, siempre estaba conmigo al igual que Lilly

Salí de mi nube al oír un golpe en la puerta, haciendo que me equivocase de tecla y Lilly parase de cantar

\- Adelante – dije , era mi madre se veía emocionada

\- Looke cariño , esta Lilly aquí también – Lilly se pone en la visión de mama – oh perfecto entonces ,Lilly ponte algo más apropiado, tenemos visitas

\- Si mama – dijo Lilly – pero ¿qué tipo de visitas?

\- De Hogwarts – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Lilly con un chillido salió prácticamente volando de mi habitación a la del frente , la habitación de Lilly

\- Se puede saber ¿cuál de los profesores de Hogwarts? , madre- le pregunte esperando la respuesta que ya sabia

\- Claro cariño es la Profesora MacGonagall , tú también ponte presentable

\- Ok madre estaré abajo en 15 minutos con Lilly – dije mientras mama serraba la puerta para cambiarme

Fui a mi armario y saque unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa verde esmeralda, una corbata plateada y unos zapatos de vestir , me cambie rápido y me remangue las mangas largas de la camisa , pero estaba teniendo problemas con el nudo de la corbata , me rendí me quite la corbata y me abrí un botón de la camisa, me mire en el espejo del baño de cuerpo entero me veía bien , abrí el grifo y me moje las manos para pasarlas por mi cabello , si mucho mejor el cabello mojado tirando un lado para atrás y el otro cayendo libre por mi frente

\- Espera – dije mientras me miraba en el espejo – algo falta – y enserio algo faltaba y después me di cuenta me faltaba mi argolla en forma de Oroboros una serpiente que se come su propia cola

Fui rápidamente a la sección de joyas ahí se encontraban mis paseras relojes collares anillos y aretes solo en casos muy especiales me quitaba mi argolla de serpiente aparte de para dormir, y me lo ponía de inmediato solo que Lilly vino muy temprano para ensayar, bueno ya está ahora si estoy perfecto

Salí de la habitación para ir a la puerta de enfrente de la mía, la de Lilly toque esperando respuesta

\- Adelante – dijo una voz frustrada , entre y encontré a Lilly enfrente de su tocador tratando de peinarse, era por eso que Lilly prefería tener el cabello suelto , no podía arreglárselo

\- Haber déjamelo a mí – dije y en cuestión de 2 minutos ya tenía un moño suelto pero elegante , se veía hermosa con un vestido suelto blanco con flores negras como decoración por la falda del vestido , su falda era un poquito más arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones con taco chico negros , muy elegante

\- Gracias Looke, eres un amor sabes – dijo mientras me daba muchos besos en la mejilla, asiéndome reír

\- Ha ya lo sé , pero vamos abajo que ya se nos acabo el tiempo – dije mientras abría la puerta teniéndola abierta para que Lilly pase

Bajamos en silencio por las escaleras, manteniendo nuestra postura digna, en nuestro campo de visión vimos a mama y papa con Petunia en un sillón grande de tres frente a una señora vestida a la antigua que reconoció como la profesora MacGonagall sentada en un sillón individual eso significaba que solo quedaba un sillón de dos personas Lilly y yo

\- Ya deben estar bajando -dijo mi mama – cuando Looket dice algo siempre lo cumple y si dijo en quince minutos baja con Lillit , entonces así será

\- En efecto madre – dijo Petunia– Looket siempre cumple su palabra , es una de sus virtudes

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo en eso Petunia – dijo Lilly – Looket es todo un caballero , nunca haría esperar a otra persona más de lo que dijo

\- Lillit , Petunia gracias por el cumplido – dije sonriendo , mientras ayudaba a Lilly a tomar asiento en el sillón tomando su mano , y yo colocándome a su lado

\- Lillit ,Looket les presento a la profesora MacGonagall – dijo papa asiendo un gesto con la mano reconociendo a la profesora

\- Mucho gusto profesora MacGonagall – dijimos Lilly y yo al unisonó

\- Igualmente Srs. Evans – dijo mientras nos estudiaba con la mirada – ok , yo he venido aquí a responder a las preguntas sobre el mundo mágico , como se les informo en las cartas tanto como Looket y Lillit Evans tienen una plaza como estudiantes de Hogwarts la escuela número uno mágica del mundo – dijo con orgullo en su voz

\- Bien , profesora MacGonagall- dijimos de nuevo juntos- usted dijo la escuela número uno del mundo- dije - entonces porque las otras escuelas que nos han contactado- dijo Lilly –nos están dando mejores beneficios para asistir –dijimos de nuevo juntos , por su mirada creo que la estábamos mareando

\- Bueno , las escuelas mágicas en Gran Britania están bajo la atenta mirada del ministerio de magia , tiene menos libertades , pero es la mejor en educación , aparte de que el colegio Hogwarts se divide en casas con diferentes formas de pensar , por ejemplo Gryffindor , es la casa donde encontraras a las personas más nobles y valientes de todo Hogwarts- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente , pero yo oí el orgullo en su voz- la mayoría de los alumnos se juntan con los de su propia casa , es muy raro también que los hermanos terminen en distintas casas , por ejemplo la familia Weasley desde hace más de 6 generaciones han terminado en la misma casa , lo que trato de decir es que ustedes podrán encontrar a la gente que complemente a la perfección con su personalidad, un amigo que te entienda

\- Yo no necesito a nadie más que no sea Looket - dijo Lilly bruscamente

\- ¡Lillit! – dijo mi mama con sorpresa

\- Lilly – le susurre muy bajo solo para que ella me escuchara , volteo a verme, con mucho dolor en los ojos, un dolor que sabía vería pronto

\- Lilly sé que te eh dejado sola mucho tiempo, te deje atrás mientras que yo avanzaba- dije sin importarme que los demás me oigan – se lo mucho que trataste para alcanzar mi paso , pero debes saber que la mayoría de personas no se gradúa de la secundaria a los 10 , tu eres muy inteligente, Lilly y no solo eso, eres muy generosa porque sabiendo que mi triunfo me alejaría de tu lado ,me impulsaste a seguir , por mucho que te doliera – termine diciendo eso con un beso en la frente de Lilly – te prometo que no te dejare atrás de nuevo , yo ya termine mi camino, a ti todavía te falta y yo te ayudare a terminarlo , hermanita

Lilly estaba llorando, parecía que no se avía dado cuenta porque cuando yo pase una mano por su rostro para sacarle las lágrimas ella levanto la mano y sintió el rostro mojado y su rostro mostro sorpresa por sus lágrimas

Oímos un carraspeo y nos volteamos a ver como lo demás nos veían con diferentes expresiones, Lilly rápidamente saco un pañuelo de no sé dónde y se limpió las lágrimas, mientras yo inspeccionaba las diferentes expresiones de mi familia y futura profesora

Mi papa estaba con el rostro en blanco pero con una mirada significativa pues en el mundo de los magos los mellizos siempre y cuando los dos sean mágicos se crea un vínculo parecido al del matrimonio que solo se rompe cuando te casas con otra persona que no sea tu mellizo

Mi mama estaba que miraba de Lilly a mí con una expresión de molestia, de seguro porque habíamos hecho un numerito en frente de las visitas

Petunia estaba con una expresión de aceptación, ella ya había pasado la misma etapa de soledad que Lilly acaba de tener y yo la había consolado casi con las mismas palabras, cuando ella tenía quince para ser es apto mientras yo 7, petunia también era inteligente y hermosa como Lilly solo que ella al no tener magia decidió ir a un ritmo normal y no apurar sus estudios como Lilly y yo que no podíamos terminar nuestra educación Muglee porque teníamos que empezar la mágica, ella tenía el cabello rubio y era una combinación de papa y mama, cabello rubio y ojos azules, delgada, blanca, elegante, inteligente y hermosa además de un carácter fuerte

La profesora MacGonagall tenía una expresión entre sorprendida y enternecida y no tenía idea de porque

\- Bueno – dije algo avergonzado – nosotros aceptamos ir a Hogwarts

\- Que- dijo débilmente Lilly

\- ¿Si Lillit? – le dije

\- Nada – respondió demasiado rápido

\- Perfecto entonces , debemos hacer un viaje al callejón Diagon en Londres, para comprar las cosas que sus hijos van a necesitar para su estancia en hogwarts y por supuesto los útiles escolares

\- Ok , voy preparando el auto para un viaje a Londres – dijo papa

\- Eso no será necesario Sr. Evans, iremos vía traslador

\- ¿Traslador? – dijo mama

\- Nos va a llevar a Londres Muglee …

\- Muchachos vallan por sus chaquetas – dijo papa

\- Si padre – dijimos los tres no pudimos terminar de escuchar a la profesora explicarle a mi mama que era un traslador

Lilly, Petunia y yo subimos las escaleras rápido y en silencio, entre a mi habitación y me fui al armario y lo abrí de golpe y me fui a la sección de chaquetas y saque una chaqueta de cuero negro no quería ponerme un saco pues quería parecer fresco no un empollón, también recupere la corbata plateada del suelo para que petunia me ayudara con el moño, para parecer una persona importante y no quedar opacado por mis hermanas, porque conociéndolas harán un desfile de modas en el callejón

Salí de mi habitación y me fui a la habitación que estaba un poco más adentro del pasillo en la recta de Lilly, la habitación de Petunia, llame a la puerta

\- Pasa Looke – dijo Tuney

\- Como savias que era yo Tuney – dije sonriendo divertido ante la imagen de Tuney

\- Estaba caminando rápidamente dentro y fuera del armario para verse en su espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, poniéndose y quitándose chompas, abrigos, chals, chaquetas, etc.

\- Ese – dije tan pronto como Tuney se puso un abrigo sencillo de piel de labrador negro, combinaba a la perfección con el vestido azul noche largo que llevaba puesto Tuney, que tenía una abertura hasta la rodilla donde se podían ver sus botines con taco azul oscuro , llevaba guantes del mismo color y una cartera de mano enjoyada de diamantes diminutos , aparte del conjunto de los aretes en forma de luna y la gargantilla de diamantes , con una trenza francesa cayendo por un hombro se veía preciosa , ya quería ver lo que Lilly haría para este espectáculo de belleza

\- Mmm, creo que si verdad me veo bien con este – dijo se miraba desde distintos ángulos y por fin – bien este será entonces , vamos a por Lilly

\- Esto Tuney , Je – dije levantando la corbata que tenía en la mano

\- Hay Looket, que hare contigo – dijo Tuney mientras me quitaba la corbata de la mano – levanta la cabeza

\- Ya está , ahora si vamos por Lillit de una vez – dijo mientras me observaba en el espejo , me veía bien , en mis vidas pasadas había aprendido a apreciarme un poco más , ser más vanidoso y arrogante aunque todavía tenía mi forma de ser de no llamar la atención no deseada, tímida y tierna de niño que no rompe ni un plato

Seguí a Tuney a la habitación de Lilly, Tuney ya avía abierto la puerta y encontré con un espectáculo fantástico Lilly se veía espectacular, traía la misma ropa que antes pero se avía puesto un abrigo, piel de tigre siberiano si no se equivocaba, pequeño le llegaba a la cintura pero con mangas largas, aretes sencillos con una sola piedra de ónix y un collar de plata con un ave fénix como dije

\- Muy bien señoritas si bajamos para hacer oficial el desfile de modas – dije con un tono de broma

\- Looket –dijeron ambas pero con un tono distinto , Tuney divertida y Lilly avergonzada

\- Que, enserio no se han visto bien en el espejo – dije con incredibilidad fingida – ya puedo ver las revistas de moda "diseñador encuentra nueva inspira…

\- Looket – dijeron otra vez pero con reproche

Bajamos y salimos al jardín, podía ver la casa en la que avía crecido era fantástica un amplio jardín de puro pasto y un par de piletas en forma de Oroboros, el pasto no más rodeando la casa y rodeando a esta era una reja negra de metal más arriba de nuestras cabezas, un camino de acera para la puerta principal de la casa y la reja tenía dos puertas, con adornos de serpientes en ella, con un mecanismo para que se abran solas si se aprieta un pequeño botón ya sea al costado de la puerta principal de la casa por dentro o la de un control para la puerta de la cochera, una era la que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa y la otra era una puerta lateral grande directamente a la cochera que parecía una casa mediana de todos los autos que tenía dentro, la puerta principal de la casa era de madera de roble negra, una casa de tres pisos grande casi la mitad de una cuadra de color blanco con amplias ventanas y balcones

El primer piso era donde estaban la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el despacho de papa, la biblioteca, el salón de baile, la sala de juegos, el cuarto de ballet, dos salas de té, cinco cuartos para invitados y la sala de trofeos , donde estaban todos mis trofeos así como algunos de Lilly y Tuney , la lavandería y una puerta trasera que conducía a cuatro destinos, el invernadero, la piscina, el establo donde estaban mis caballos y la cochera, donde estaba haciendo mi propio coche, junto con los coches de mi papa y practicaba la mecánica

En el segundo piso se encontraba la habitación de mis padres y cuatro habitaciones vacías para invitados, varias salas de té, mi sala de entrenamiento, en el estaban mis espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas, pistolas, escopetas, puntos de tiro ya sea para flechas o para armas de fuego o blancas, un saco de box para tirarle patadas o golpes para las artes marciales, colchonetas y más cosas para un entrenamiento físico, y mi sala de inventos y robótica, hay estaba los planos de mis inventos y también estaban los planos de motores de distintos coches, y también planos de mis robots, ya avía dos en funcionamiento en la casa ellos se encargaban de la límpieza y orden de la casa y de la comida, eran un hombre y una mujer, mayordomo y ama de llaves

En el tercer piso era el más grande de todos ya que aparte de tener mi habitación tenía la de Lilly y Tuney, la sala de música ahí estaba mi otro piano solo que este era blanco también avía un bajo verde y dos guitarras eléctricas una negra y una rojo sangre ,avía también una guitarra acústica de color azul zafiro , un piano guitarra, una batería de color plateado, dos violín, un chelo, trompetas de distintos modelos y sonidos y avía muchos parlantes y la sala era de color blanco , las paredes lo suficientemente gruesa para que no se oiga la bulla fuera del cuarto y la puerta ayudaba también

En el 3 piso también se encontraba la sala de dibujo , en ella avía muchos lienzos y bocetos ,avía un parlante enorme , mayormente escuchaba rock en esos momentos de inspiración avía muchos cuadros por toda la casa pero en esa habitación avía más, ahí estaban lo que yo quería, tengo y tuve , ahí estaba mi vida, mis incontables vidas, avía un cuadro de la foto que avía visto incontables veces de mi mama, papa y yo la única de nosotros tres, estaban las otras fotos de mi papa y los merodeadores, de la boda de mis padres, mis años en Hogwarts , el trió de oro ósea mis amigos y yo y otras cosas no tan agradables, como la destrucción de Hogwarts en el futuro, cuerpos sin vida rodeando mi antiguo y primer yo , el cementerio ,la Guerra contra Voldemort , mi vida como el hermano menor de un fundador de Hogwarts y muchas más, bueno también estaba mi nueva vida dibuje un cuadro enorme donde estamos Lilly, Tuney y yo que se encontraba en la sala mostrado con orgullo por mis padres cuando vienen invitados y otras un tanto vergonzosas por ejemplo Lilly durmiendo a pierna suelta en mi cama ( no tengo idea que hacía en mi cama) con la boca abierta y babeando o Tuney con el maquillaje corrido después de llorar

Bueno el 3 piso aparte de eso tenía una terraza con una mesa para seis por si queríamos comer al aire libre con unos pequeños pufs para sentarse un poco más allá todo el balcón esta va cubierto con un techo de madera para que no nos caiga el sol o lluvia y tenía como todo balcón en esta casa una reja hasta la cintura de metal negra con adornos de serpientes en plata

\- Looket – dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos – toca el traslador hijo – mire el traslador y era un peine roto

\- Si madre –dije mientras me acercaba a tocarlo y sentía como Lilly y Tuney se me prendían de los brazos ambas tocando el traslador Tuney aflojo un poco su agarre para que pueda tocarlo , lo toque

\- 1 2 … - sentí como me daban vueltas muchas vueltas , como comenzó termino y logre caer parado y después caí de rodillas pues Lilly y Tuney avían puesto su peso en mi

\- Síganme - dijo la profesora MacGonagall, nos guio hasta el caldero chorreante pasamos y vi como mis hermanas asían una mueca mientras veían el lugar, en realidad no las culpaba el lugar no avía cambiado en nada de mi tiempo seguía igual de sucio y andrajoso , nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del bar y la profesora golpeo con la varita en la pared y como tantas veces en mi tiempo vi la entrada al callejón Diagon – bienvenidos al callejón Diagon

\- Wow - dijeron mi madre y mis hermanas

\- Nuestra primera parada Gringotts, el banco mágico , ahí podrán cambiar el dinero Muglee por el mágico les advierto el banco es dirigido por Goblins , no les gusta que los miren mucho y no se les ocurra faltarle el respeto a un Goblin

Permanecimos en silencio pero recibimos una mirada de papa diciendo que era verdad lo que dijo la profesora

Mientras avanzábamos por el callejón recibimos varias miradas de mujeres curiosas, de muchachos mirando a mis hermanitas y algo muy incómodo varias chicas mayores que yo mirándome con deseo en los ojos, y algo mucho más vergonzoso parecía que los hombres que miraban a mis hermanas después pasaban a mí y no me quitaban los ojos de enzima, después de todo la homosexualidad no estaba prohibida en el mundo mágico y avía pociones para poder tener hijos, incluso avía hombres que se les hacían llamar portadores pues eran hombres que podían quedar embarazadas, aunque no eran tan comunes como antes , enserio yo sé que no estoy mal para mi edad pero no era para tanto la verdad

Cuando llegamos al banco mi papa cabio 100 billetes de mil libras, que termino siendo un montón de dinero mágico la verdad teníamos el lujo de tener lo mejor de lo mejor

Pasamos el día en el callejón primero fuimos a comprar nuestros baúles Lilly encontró uno muy bonito de dos compartimentos uno para su ropa y otro para sus cosas del colegio, era de color blanco con flores en oro, yo busque uno pero ninguno me llamo la atención la verdad el de Lilly fue una suerte estábamos viendo los baúles y debajo de un montón estaba ese y se lo lleve a Lilly que como siempre que estaba emocionada soltó un chillido cuando lo vio y supe que le gustaba

El problema es que ninguno me llamaba la atención, seguí buscando hasta cuando vi un pequeño brillo en una esquina y lo que vi me saco el aliento, era una obra de arte, era de color negro y cerradura de plata, ahí estaba la cosa la cerradura eran siete un baúl de siete compartimentos como el de ojoloco Moody, formaba un pequeño zic zac en forma de v de afuera al centro, las cerraduras del baúl eran en forma de serpientes y sus ojos eran pequeñas esmeraldas ,sobre la tapa y cuerpo del baúl eran sombras de serpientes todo tipo de serpientes en color verde esmeralda bordados en plata, un baúl muy Slytherin, le pregunte al señor de la tienda cuáles eran sus cualidades del baúl y me dijo que cada compartimento del baúl podía ser personalizado una vez y que podía tener una contraseña elegida por el comprador y en caso de que el comprador quiera una protección mayor, poner un poco de sangre en una pequeña piedrita de cristal en la insignia de su familia ya sea Muglee o mágica, para que solo el dueño del baúl pueda abrirlo, le dije que me lo llevaba , que me pusiera una biblioteca, un dormitorio, una cocina, un laboratorio de pociones, una sala de duelo y entrenamiento Muglee, una sala comedor y un campo de equitación , me salió caro pero valió la pena

Después fuimos a comprar las túnicas del colegio y aparte mama nos dijo mientras nos median para que hagan las túnicas que avía pedido 9 túnicas casuales para uso diario, 5 túnicas abiertas que son las túnicas que se combinan con ropa Muglee y 7 túnicas formales, que solo teníamos que elegir los colores para mis túnicas yo elegí los colores verde esmerarla, verde bosque, negro, azul oscuro, azul real y mis chalecos de color plata, todos eran diferentes modelos así que no me preocupaba que los colores se repitan , Lilly escogió los colores azul cielo, blanco, aguamarina y dorado pálido

Y así pasamos por todas las tiendas que nos podían proporcionar los útiles escolares, pero donde más nos demoramos fue en comprar los libros y las varitas lo que fue interesante fueron las mascotas

Los libros nos demoramos porque puesto que Lilly y yo somos unos ratones de biblioteca Lilly quería saber del mundo en el que le han estado preparando desde una edad temprana y yo quería aprender lo que avía podido cambiar con el tiempo en el mundo mágico de gran Bretaña pues que no avía vuelto a este país desde la época de los fundadores y el rey Arturo y la mesa redonda, y perfeccionar lo que ya se así que saque muchos libros de distintos temas aparte de los libros pedidos para los alumnos de primer año, como Aritmancia, Runas antiguas, Oclumancia, Ligerimencia, Animagos, transfiguración en batalla, artes oscuras, pociones avanzadas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transfiguración avanzada, astronomía, encantos, rituales, arte mágico, música, etc. y también unos cuantos libros que me ayudaría a defenderme de los merodeadores

Almorzamos en un restaurante de clase alta en el callejón Diagon a la una de la tarde

Comprar los animales fue un problema pues en la lista decía un gato, lechuza o un sapo, pues yo pensaba comprar una lechuza

Pero al entrar en la tienda sentí como mi magia me guiaba a un rincón de la tienda, era magnifico un pequeño Laigonet, pero diferente normalmente esta raza eran de color naranja con un fuego dorado en cuello cola y patas , pero este Laigonet era blanco con fuego negro en su cuello, cola y patas, pero sus ojos ellos varían entre negros marrones y dorados, pero el de este eran azul hielo blanco no dude en comprarlo después de todo mi magia me avía guiado , pero ahí no acababa la cosa poco después de comprarle un collar a shadow mi magia volvió a hacerlo y me guio a otra de las esquinas de la tienda y escuche siseos y supe a qué sección me llevaba reptiles termine enfrente de una mamba negra de 3 metros aproximadamente, cortes mente le pregunte si quería irse conmigo y me dijo que si por ser un hablante y porque mi magia la llamaba, la nombre Shiva , como una diosa de la cultura hindú

Cuando page por shiva y regrese a la puerta de la tienda vi a Lilly con un búho real de color marrón chocolate en los hombros

\- Ya era hora Look…- estaba diciendo Lily pero se cortó al ver a la serpiente en mis hombros y se puso blanca como la cal – que demonios estás pensando Looket Anngelo Evans, ¡una serpiente!

\- Lily mi magia me guio de acuerdo – dije con un tono molesto acariciando la cabeza de Shadow que avía empezado a gruñir cuando Lilly empezó a gritar

\- Si lo que el señor Evans dice es cierto significa que su magia los ha escogido como familiares- dijo la profesora MacGonagall

\- Que son los familia…- pero fue cortada por un ruido ahogado que hiso la profesora MacGonagall su rostro mostraba sorpresa Lilly avía abierto mucho los ojos y mi papa levanto las cejas mientras me miraba mientras yo sentía como mi magia se volvía a expandir, mi poder escondido de los magos mayores y fuertes que podían sentirlo y la profesora MacGonagall ya lo sintió y yo no quería a Albus- muchos- nombres- Dumbledore observándome tan pronto

Me concentre en lo que me estaba llamando pero a diferencia de los demás este vino a mí, sentí como mi brazo se movía sin mi consentimiento y después unas garras apoderándose de mi brazo observe con atención a la lechuza que se encontraba en mi brazo sus plumas era tan blancas como la nieve y unos ojos dorados

\- Hedwig – dije débilmente mientras veía como ella me respondía sacando el pecho y poniendo una postura digna – ha quieres un collar y una pulsera con el escudo de la familia Hedwig - todos vieron como asentía

\- Bueno Sr. Evans sus mascotas pueden ir con usted pero si hieren a alguien se tendrán que ir – dijo , yo asentía mientras ella hablaba – claro que me refiero a la serpiente y al Laigonet

\- Gracias profesora MacGonagall

Fui a pagar por Hedwig y de pasada le compre su collar y pulsera con el escudo de la familia Evans y su nombre mágicamente aplicado en el collar

Después nos dirigimos a Ollivander, el señor Ollivander le dio un gran susto a mi mama y a Tuney cuando se apareció a su lado, a Lilly también la asusto pero no tanto como a mama y Tuney

\- Debería dejar de asustar a la gente de esa forma Ollivander – le riño la profesora MacGonagall

\- Hay minerva no es nada de qué preocuparse no te alteres, bueno quien quiere una varita – Lily y yo levantamos la mano - bien , las damas primero

Pasaron como 9 varitas después de medirla hasta que por fin

\- Haber esta, Veintiséis centímetros de sauce elástica y un pelo de unicornio , cógela y agítala- Lilly la cogió y agito asiendo que salgan chispas doradas –muy bien y ahora con el joven , brazo dominante por favor

\- Ambidiestro Sr. Ollivander – dije mientras estiraba mis dos brazos

\- Eso puede ser una complicación pero encontraremos el par indicado

\- Bueno, a probar las varitas –después de haber sido medido con la cinta métrica, pasaron decenas de varitas por mi mano

\- Que cliente tan difícil, me pregunto si porque no , tejo y polvo de colmillo de basilisco veintiocho centímetros y medio flexible y bañada en sangre de unicornio voluntariamente dada- la cogí con curiosidad pues no avía tenido esta varita en mis otras vidas , se sentía fantástico sentía como mi magia fluía por mi brazo a la varita mientras la agitaba y salían chispas negras, verdes y plateadas

\- Oh bravo si bravo bueno serán 22 galeones 8 de la Srta. Evans y 14 del Sr. Evans –dijo felizmente el señor Ollivander

\- Bien –dijo la profesora MacGonagall – ya está todo el material escolar

\- Un momento por favor profesora , señor Ollivander tiene alguna pistolera varita y dos estuche de mantenimiento varita

\- Oh sí, tengo unas pistoleras perfectas para usted y la Srta. Evans –dijo mientras desaparecía detrás de un estante y salía con tres pistoleras de varitas y los estuche de mantenimiento

\- Porqué tres Ollivander –dijo MacGonagall

\- Porque hay dos pistoleras que aria magnifico con la varita del señor Evans –decía mientras nos daba las pistoleras a Lilly y a mí- tienen un encanto anti convocación y nade que no sea el dueño podrá sacarle la varita, solo con desearlo la varita ira a la mano del mago, señor Evans una de las pistoleras es para colocarla en la pierna y la otra en el brazo si las pistoleras no son de su agrado o si quiere solo una puedo ir a bus...

\- No hay necesidad señor Ollivander me quedo con las dos –le dije sonriendo

\- Si gracias señor Ollivander es hermosa – dijo Lily mientras miraba la pistolera que era de color blanco con dorado y leones mientras los míos eran negros con plateado y serpientes

\- Ahora si cuanto es señor Ollivander por las pistoleras el mantenimiento y las varitas de mis hijos

\- Bueno son 22 galeones por las varitas de sus hijos 8 de la señorita Evans y 14 del señor Evans , 45 galeones por las pistoleras y 62 por el mantenimiento , en total 129 galeones

\- Mi padre conto las monedas y se las entregó al señor Ollivander y luego nos fuimos ya afuera de la tienda se me ocurrió algo que necesitaba

\- Profesora hay alguna tienda de armas mágicas así como espadas o dagas – le pregunte

\- Sí , pero no creo que ese tipo de cosas sean para un muchacho de su edad

\- Se equivoca profesora,- dijo Tuney , de todos nunca pensé que Tuney diría algo al respecto- Looket ha ganado muchos concursos donde se requieren armas ya sean armas de fuego o armas blancas , ósea espadas, dagas y cuchillas en cabio Lilly ha ganado siempre el primer y segundo puesto en esgrima femenino y taekwondo

\- Yo solo quiero ver y averiguar de las armas

\- A mí no me importaría ver algunas espadas ligeras – dijo Lilly

\- Bien- dijo la profesora con los labios bien apretados en una línea muy fina, nos llevó a una tienda que estaba frente a la entrada del callejón oscuro…

Entramos en la tienda y por segunda vez en el día era como un niño en dulcería, Lilly no es tan aficionada como yo a las armas solo lo hace por mayor protección personal, pero esto era un paraíso para todas las armas, avía de todo tipo de armas blancas, catanas, espadas, dagas, cuchillas, lanzas de una punta y de dos, hachas, etc.

Mientras miraba las dagas hubo dos en una caja de cristal que me llamo la atención, porque me parecían haberlas visto en otra parte, los dos tenían en la parte baja de su mango una escritura y hoja de plata, la diferencia era el color del mango uno era esmeralda y otro era verde bosque, las escrituras eran como simples rayas curvilíneas pero mientras las miraba las rayas se empezaban a mover al igual que… ¡serpientes!

Eso era Parsel

Mire mejor la escritura para saber que decía el verde bosque decía "Salazar Slytherin"y el esmeralda decía "Heracles Slytherin"

Ahora savia porque me parecían tan familiares, pues yo fui Heracles Slytherin, hermano menor y amante secreto de Salazar Slytherin

Fui a donde el señor que estaba atendiendo para preguntarle sobre las dagas

\- Bueno esas dagas han estado siempre en esta tienda una persona con capucha que por ciento se negó a quitarse se las vendió a mi abuelo por una fortuna , pero ni siquiera el hombre savia que estaba escrito en ellas y todas las personas que han tratado de comprarlas por separado les ha quemado la mano aunque no es que haya sido mejor a las personas que trataron de comprarlas juntas , pareciere que buscan a su dueño legitimo

\- Dueño legitimo… - murmure pensando en la historia que me avía contado el señor

\- Looket – me voltee a ver quién me llamaba y vi a Lilly acercándose a donde estaba – ¿has encontrado algo que te interese?

\- Bueno quiero las dagas gemelas de esa caja de cristal pero…

\- ¿Cuál esas?- pregunto apuntando a la caja con las dagas

\- Hmm – asentí me voltee al señor de la tienda- ¿cuánto están?

\- No se chico , no quisiera que te pasara algo y terminaran mandándome a Azkaban por haber vendido algo maldito a un niño mágico

\- No se preocupe solo dígame el precio

\- Bueno , el material es de antigua plata pura y aunque este maldito puede ser de un gran valor histórico, así que están como dagas gemelas ósea las dos a 14,000 G y en individual 7,000 G

\- Bien are la prueba para ver si me aceptan y si lo hacen aunque sea una me llevo las dos – dije con una sonrisa

\- Kyaa – chillo Lilly , me voltee para ver que le pasaba y vi a Lily contemplando un tipo de adorno filudo con unos anillos a los extremos sujetos por una cuerda de pesca – señor, señor que es esta maravilla

\- O eso es un arma muy nueva en el mercado es un Filo Rule, ves los anillos se ponen en los dedos meñique y después sierras los dedos excepto el meñique luego hacer un movimiento circular a tu muñeca y automáticamente el Filo Rule empezara a girar y causara un daño al oponente del portador, es un arma para damas pues se puede camuflar como adornos de vestidos collares o cinturones y el dúo cuesta 6,000 G

\- Vendido, quiero el de ónix y plata por favor –dijo con una sonrisa brillante

\- Bueno señor – dije mientras el señor de la tienda sacaba el Filo Rule indicado por Lilly – ágamos la prueba vale

\- El señor de la tienda se acercó a la caja de cristal y la abrió con una pequeña llave en su cuello y se hiso a un lado para que me acercara

Acerque mi mano izquierda a mi daga y sentí a mi magia envolverla, cuando mi mano se cerró en el mango, una luz salió de esta y después un calor de aceptación

Me voltee, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al señor de la tienda

\- ¡Me las llevo!-le dije , si es posible mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver al señor de la tienda con una cara de sorpresa - las dos dagas, y por favor también me da un estuche de mantenimiento para dagas, porque no creo que me sirva el que tengo en casa

\- Vale chaval, tu ganas , que bueno que no hay leyes que prohíben vender a los niños armas – dijo mientras iba al mostrador y sacaba dos estuches de pulido de armas, las dos distintas- este es de las dagas y este es el del Filo Rule, en total será 20,300 G, chaval

\- Tenga – le dije mientras le pasaba los galeones que le pedí a mi papa sin que la profesora MacGonagall se diese cuenta – las dagas tienen fundas verdad

\- Oh, claro que si chaval – dijo – normalmente esas son solo para mostrar, porque el rumor de que están malditas ha corrido –dijo esta vez poniéndose unos guantes de piel de dragón , se acercó a la caja y saco la daga de Salazar vi cómo empezó a salir un poco de humo del guante y saco de debajo del cojín en el que se encontraban las dagas sus envainas y agarro uno de color negro y me lo paso y puso en el de Salazar uno de color plateado y con algo de miedo me paso la daga de Salazar

Cuando la toque supe que me aceptaba solo por ser yo y un ablente se Parsel, sino que mejor amo que el maestro de la muerte

Obviamente el dueño de la tienda estaba impresionado, pues no solo avía dominado una sino dos de las dagas

Después de recibir las dagas la oculte de la vista donde nadie sospecharía, en las piernas de Lilly ella siempre llevaba cinturones para dagas en las piernas por petición mía y yo agarre su Filo Rule y como era más pequeño lo guardé en un bolcillo interior de mi chaqueta agarre la bolsa donde estaban los equipos de mantenimiento, y nos acercamos a donde estaban mis padres, Tuney, y la profesora MacGonagall

\- Looket que has comprado – dijo mama

\- Solo un par de estuches de mantenimiento de dagas – dije , mama me miro sospechosa

\- Y que fueron todos esos chillidos en el fondo de la tienda

\- O pues veras, mama encontré un arma de lo más mona, se llama filo rule, pero como prometí no comprar nada no lo hice, ya vendré en unos años puede que hayan mejorado el diseño-dijo Lilly

\- Ya, fuera bueno que hubieras pensado en tu promesa por ti misma si tuve que arrastrarte lejos de la estantería donde se encontraban en exhibición –dije con un tono de lo más molesto pero de resignado, Lilly se puso roja como un tomate ya sea de vergüenza o de ira

\- Bueno al menos yo no estado babeando enfrente de dagas gemelas dentro de una urna de cristal – dijo son saña (eso fue bajo Lilly)

\- Bueno basta de peleas – dijo papa

\- Si padre- dijimos al unisonó Lilly y yo

\- Bien ya terminamos de comprar las cosas, señores los niños tienen prohibido usar las varitas fuera de hogwarts hasta que cumplan lo diecisiete años – dijo la profesora

\- No se preocupe profesora los niños ni tendrán tiempo de quejarse con que o pueden a ser magia, ellos están muy ocupados sabe si no fuera porque es un internado ellos tendrían que salir todos los fines de semana, mis hijos son famosos en nuestro mundo, salen en revistas, periódicos, también cantan y bailan, han ganado miles de trofeos en distintas aéreas y son muy famosos en el mundo del espectáculo , mis hijos son prodigios, sobretodo mi Looket él ya ha terminado toda educación en nuestro mundo mientras Lilly ya termino la secundaria puede aguantarse hasta que termine hogwarts - mama termino su discurso con un orgullo latente en la voz

\- Bueno si usted lo dice Sra. Evans – dijo la profesora

\- Mama no me recuerdes el duro verano que me queda – dijo Lilly

\- Pero cariño, solo es un mes nada de qué preocuparse solo son unas entrevistas para unas cuantas revistas, una sesión de fotos con cada una de ellas, y otra que los quiere en su portada luciendo con quimonos japoneses, gravar su nuevo disco con la disquera Grey To Music, su concierto final de verano donde dirán que durante los próximos siete años no podrán aparecer a no ser que sean vacaciones de verano o navidad pues irán a un internado en Escocia, después en navidad su concierto de noche buena y una entrevista sobre su colegio junto con una sesión de fotos con su supuesto uniforme de escuela eso es todo lo programado del año nada para morirse han tenido años más a trajeados

\- Bueno si pero…- dije – ¿cuántas de esas entrevistas son mías y cuantas son de Lilly y cuantas son con los dos?

\- Bueno, Looket tú tienes que gravar tu disco con solo una canción cantando con Lilly y Lilly igual con solo una canción contigo, cinco entrevistas son para ti Looket y tres son para Lilly el concierto lo harán los dos por ultimo ocho revistas tanto de espectáculos como de moda para niños y adulos los quieren a los dos cinco para entrevistas con fotos y tres para solo una sesión de fotos

\- La profesora MacGonagall estaba con las cejas muy arriba después del tercer discurso de mama

\- Bueno los lo que he oído veo que van a estar muy ocupados pero tienen que leer los libros del colegio por favor, la mayoría de los alumnos de este año son de familias sangre pura ósea familias mágicas que han enseñado a sus hijos sobre nuestro mundo desde que empezaron a caminar, y por ser hijos de Muglees algunos que son los que creen en la pureza de sangre van a ponerse a pelear con ellos y si no se saben ni siquiera en que se basa la enseñanza que ofrecemos en hogwarts va a ser peor – dijo la profesora

\- Ah profesora MacGonagall no se preocupe ya le mencione que mis hijos son genios ya vio usted con sus propios ojos que son unos ratones de biblioteca, pero no los confunda con esos que se memorizan el libro y te lo dicen tal y como está escrito, no ellos lo dicen con sus propias palabras y dan varios ejemplos de la situación – dijo papa mientras se reía entre dientes pues de seguro estaba pensando en esos sangre puras y las caras de sorpresa que pondrían con respecto a nuestros modales y nuestro intelecto

\- Bien será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez – dijo mama

…

 **A todos muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, juro que no los decepcionare!; a la chica que me envió el review, muchas gracias; a los que me agregaron a favoritos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, seguiré actualizando seguido, así que estén al tanto.**


	3. El Viaje En El Anden 9 34

_**Viaje en el tren del andén**_ _ **9 ¾**_

El último mes fue agotador no es que nunca hayamos tenido un mes como este pero fue hace mucho tiempo que no tenían unas vacaciones o un tiempo en la escuela normal, porque así veían el año escolar como vacaciones

Los fans no estuvieron contentos con nuestras vacaciones anuales y tampoco lo estuvieron los reproductores y dueños de muchas revistas y tampoco lo estuvieron los que nos representaban ene l mundo de la música pero tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea después de todo solo eran siete años y tenían todo el verano y todas las vacaciones de invierno

Nuestro último concierto fue un éxito, fue en Londres y pude distinguir a muchos magos pues muchos pasaban por Londres y también Vivian muchos en Londres así que ya estábamos en los rumores de los niños y adultos amantes de Muglees

Por fin llego el primero de septiembre, pasamos llamando la atención en la estación de Kings Cross, después de todo éramos famosos, yo llevaba un jean negro pitillo, unas botas hasta un poco menos de la rodilla, eran botas de motociclista, un polo con manga cero color azul real y una chaqueta de cuero, por supuesto tenía puesto el collar de Lilly y mi argolla Oroboros, Lilly estaba usando unas sandalias de tiras hasta un poco menos de la rodilla color blanco, un shorts de unos veinte centímetros de la rodilla para arriba de color azul noche, un polo con manga corta y hombro descubierto color blanco y unas letras negras que dicen Rock bien grande en el pecho

Avía cinco guardaespaldas uno iba delante con papa y mama dos atrás de nosotros y uno al dalo de cada uno con nuestros respectivos carritos de equipaje

La gente se volteaba a mirarnos, intercambiaban rumores, mientras veía a la gente logre ver a varias personas del mundo mágico que nos miraban con curiosidad pues nos apuntaban con el dedo, sacaban fotos y además fans locas gritando " _Kyaa son los Two Dark Mist_ "

Entramos a la plataforma sin que nadie nos vea y ahora que lo pienso es un milagro que lo hayamos logrado y eso que estábamos los dos solos pues nuestros padres se quedaron afuera pues tenían que a ser como que nos hemos ido en el tren de la plataforma diez

Cuando entramos a la plataforma era como si hubiéramos entrado a un mundo diferente aunque en teoría era así, había magos que despedía a sus hijos, niños solos como Lily y yo había Muglees, había animales raros pero no tan raros como Shadow o Shiva que se encontraban en mi habitación en el baúl

Lilly y yo buscamos un compartimento y encontramos uno en el último vagón, que irónico que fuera el mismo vagón en el que hice mi primer viaje a Hogwarts, como Lily no podía alzar y a ser subiera el tronco por las pequeñas escaleras que eran la entrada del último compartimento tuve que hacerlo yo, cuando terminamos de subir todo nuestro equipaje al compartimento, lo cual fue fácil por la magia, nos instalamos y nos quedamos en silencio mirando por la ventana como niños y jóvenes se despedían de sus padres y familia, el silencio se prolongó hasta que se rompió por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse

Disculpen podemos sentarnos con ustedes alumnos mayores nos botaron de nuestro compartimento – dijo una chica, ella tenía la tez pálida pero no enfermiza y el cabello negro con unos ojos azules hielo, mientras la chica de al lado tenía también la piel blanca pálida pero el cabello color marrón oscuro y ojos chocolate nos miraba con los ojos abiertos

\- Claro - dije con una sonrisa – soy Looket Evans, pueden llamarme Looke

\- Yo soy Lillit Evans, su hermana mayor – termino con burla mirándome

\- Solo por cuarenta y cinco segundos

\- Cuarenta y cinco segundos con cincuenta y nueve microsegundos – dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz

\- Esto – dijo una de las chicas, nosotros las miramos aviamos olvidado que teníamos compañía – yo soy Marlene McKinnons y ella es Alice Smith – termino de decir la chica de cabello negro

\- Así que ustedes en que casa…- la interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse

\- Disculpen pero han visto a un sapo no lo encuentro por ninguna parte- dijo un chico un poco mayor que ellos

\- -No lo lamente – dijo Lilly

\- Bueno si lo ven me…- se fue

\- No entiendo si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo hubiera perdido lo más rápido posible – dijo Alice

\- Que mascota tienes Alice – pregunto Lilly

\- En realidad no lo traje pues mi mascota es un perro y ellos no están permitidos en Hogwarts y a tengo la lechuza de la familia así que ya ves – dijo Alice

\- Yo tengo un gato mira – dijo Marlene mientras sacaba un lindo gatito pequeño del bolcillo de su túnica, el gatito era de color blanco y en sus patitas tenía como botitas de color negro, con un ojo azul y un ojo morado

\- Ahhh que lindo – exclamo Lilly – ojala hubiera elegido un gatito

\- Que tienes tu Lilly – pregunto Marlene

\- Un búho real macho color marrón lo llame Orión – dijo Lilly con orgullo

\- Y tu Looke – me pregunto Alice

\- Bueno yo tengo una lechuza hembra de color blanco y ojos ámbar de llama Hedwith

\- Oh Looke no se te está olvidando algo

\- No que yo sepa Lilly

\- Bueno si no lo dices tú lo dijo yo – dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya lo había dicho – te estás olvidando de ese reptil asqueroso y esa bestia de fuego que tienes en tu baúl

\- Ese reptil asqueroso y esa bestia de fuego tienen nombre Lilly – dije molesto pues se avía pasado de la raya – son Shiva y Shadow, como tu muy bien sabes

\- Tampoco es para que te pongas así por unos animales Looke

\- No son animales comunes Lilly son mis…

\- Espera ella dijo reptil y bestia de fuego que quiso decir – dijo Marlene

\- Bueno a lo que se refiere es que en realidad tengo un reptil y una bestia- dije algo inseguro – pero claro también tengo a Hedwith

\- Ya pero que querías decir con eso

\- Pues que tengo familiares, mi magia me guio a ellos y en caso de hedwith ella vino a mí son una Serpiente y un Laigonet– dije

\- Tienes una serpiente contigo – exclamo Alice sorprendida y con algo de miedo

\- Bueno en realidad los dos están en un compartimento habitación en mi baúl

\- O sea que no están a aquí exactamente – pregunto Marlene

\- No la verdad ni siquiera pueden salir a no ser que se abre expresamente ese compartimento del baúl – explico Lilly

\- Bue...bueno si es así supongo que no hay problema – tartamudeo Alice

\- No le gustan las serpientes les tiene miedo- explico Marlene

\- Bueno no es que a mí me gusten tampoco pero eh tenido que acostumbrarme a su presencia – bufo Lilly - entrar todas las mañanas a su habitación para practicar y encontrármela en la cama de mi hermano durmiendo, no es una bonita vista, pensé que lo estaba estrangulando

\- Ya te lo eh dicho Lilly las serpientes necesitan calor y en la noche hace mucho frio, tenía que buscar la mayor fuente de calor que podía encontrar y no iba a dormir con Shadow

\- Al menos él no duerme en la cama – dijo Lilly alterada

\- Porque tiene su propia cama si no te has dado cuenta

\- Disculpen chicos si interrumpo su conversación pero – dijo una mujer regordeta que acababa de abrir la puerta del compartimento – quieren algo del carrito

Lilly parecía que había olvidado por completo toda la conversación anterior al ver el carrito que empujaba la señora lleno de dulces y otras cosas, se paró como bala y me tumbó para empezar a rebuscar en mis bolsillos la bolsa de dinero mágico, no tardo mucho pues estaba en mi chaqueta y se acercó a la señora para empezar a hacer su pedido al igual que Marlene y Alice que ya habían empezado a pedir cosas cuando Lily me tumbó, me pare y me acerque también y le pedí un poco de todo cuando vi que Lily no savia que elegir pues eran marcas desconocidas para ella, le quite la bolsa de dinero a Lily cuando vi que esta no reaccionaba pues al igual que Alice y Marlene se quedó mirándome con los ojos y boca abiertas cuando estaban a punto de pagar así que aproveche y también page lo de ellas lo que las hiso reaccionar

\- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Marlene mientras Alice asentía fuertemente a su lado

\- Tienes razon no tengo que hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo – dije una sonrisa marca Potter , haciendo que ella y Alice se sonrojaran y que Lily rodara los ojos molesta

Así paso el tiempo mientras comíamos los dulces y hablaban cosas según ellas importantes como los horarios de las clases o la ropa y cosas así, hasta que según el reloj eran ya las cuatro de la tarde a comparación de Lily yo había dejado de comer alrededor de una hora antes (ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, tortas de calabaza y caldero) me acorde de mi almuerzo que equivalía a sushi asique tenía que comerlo ya pero antes que inclusive me pare para sacar mi Obento me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta rea una prefecta de Hufflepuff abrió la boca para hablarle ro se quedó estática con la boca y ojos bien abiertos

\- No me lo pudo creer – dijo lento y en casi un susurro – ¡no me lo puedo creer!-dijo un poco más fuerte casi un grito – ¡SON LOS TWO DARK MIST! – vocifero

Al instante escuchamos pasos y susurros viniendo al compartimento, y varios he de decir ya sea por curiosidad por el grito o porque sabían quiénes eran los Two Dark Mist, mientras la chica estaba rebuscando algo en el bolcillo de su túnica, que parece encontró, ¡oh no eso no!

\- Denme sus autógrafos por favor – chillo la chica, poniendo delante de él y Lilly una revista de música y un CD de los Two Dark Mist, las personas amontonadas afuera empezaron a susurrar más fuerte y avía algunas personas que explicaban quiénes eran los Two Mist

\- Claro – dije con una de mis sonrisas falsas – tu nombre por favor – pedí

\- Judas, Elisa Judas- dijo sonrojada , ajare el disco y lo firme con el plumón negro indeleble que me dio y puse "para Elisa, de los Two Dark Mist" e hice lo mismo con la revista de música que en su portada salíamos Lilly y yo en un uniforme de nuestra supuesta escuela, el cual nos mandamos a hacer , me pase toda una noche diseñando hasta el último detalle de los dos uniformes

\- Ahí tienes Elisa, pero entraste al compartimento por algo verdad – dijo Lilly con una sonrisa amablemente falsa

\- Esto estamos a mitad del viaje asique mejor temprano que tarde pónganse sus túnicas de Hogwarts para que en el último minuto no estén desesperados por el poco tiempo que tienen y así pueden arreglarse lo más posible – dijo Elisa

\- Gracias por la advertencia Elisa – dije sonriendo a ella y después me voltee y vi a varias personas desde primer años hasta séptimos años – ¿alguien más? – pregunte y por lo visto era lo único que faltaba para que todos se tiraran encima de nosotros por autógrafos y fotos

Después de un grito de Lilly todos hicieron dos filas una para mí, otra para Lilly, así pasamos como una hora hasta que Lilly se canso

\- Ya me canse Looke, me duele la mano – dijo Lilly con una carita de cachorrito degollado

\- Bueno, ya oyeron a Lilly está cansada y para ser sinceros yo también nunca imagine que aquí también hubiera fans – dije con una mirada de costado – nosotros solo queríamos vacaciones y creíamos que el colegio era lo indicado, pero siempre terminábamos igual, pero que se le va hacer son las desventajas de ser famosos- termine de hablar con una sonrisa apenada, obviamente falsa

Después de eso todos se fueron y así pude entrar al compartimento y descansar un poco, me acerque a mi tronco lo abrí en la sección de la cocina y saque un Obento, un Taper estilo japonés, serré mi tronco y me senté, después abrí mi Obento y procedí a comer

\- No van a decir nada – dijo Lilly rompiendo el silencio, pues ni Marlene o Alice habían hablado mientras estábamos firmando los autógrafos

\- Es que no hay nada que decir eso es cosa de ustedes – dijo Alice apenada

\- Pero obviamente no nos vendría mal un poco de información ¿Qué era todo eso de hace un rato?- termino preguntando Marlene

\- Somos famosos en el mundo Muglee – dije yo antes de meterme un bocado de sushi a la boca

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice

\- Pues somos prodigios…

\- Yo más que Lilly

\- …Y asemos de todo – continuo Lily como si no hubiera interrumpido – bailamos cantamos tocamos instrumentos de música y sabemos muchas formas de lucha defensiva de cuerpo y cómo manejar algunas armas

\- Claro que eso solo es lo que podemos hacer los dos – dije mientras cerraba mi Obento pues había terminado de comer – pues como dije antes yo sé más cosas que Lilly ya que yo soy el heredero de la familia Evans – decía mientras escuchaba a Lilly murmurar molesta " _maldita discriminación contra la mujer_ "- yo sé dibujar, se muchos idiomas diferentes, se equitación, se duelo, ya hice toda mi educación Muglee y otras más de las que me quedaría a hablar todo el trayecto que queda hasta hogwarts y más para que entiendan de lo que hablo – termine sonriendo

\- Lo que mi querido hermano quería decir es que él y yo formamos un dúo, un dúo de música, somos cantantes

\- Y unos muy famosos en realidad – comente

\- Sip, nuestros nombres ya están yendo al extranjero

Seguimos ablando una vez que se había ido la tención del aire durante un buen rato mientras nos daban preguntas al azar ya sea de nuestra vida profesional o personal, después nos cambiamos cuando anocheció y poco tiempo después se escuchó una voz por todo el tren " _en cinco minutos llegamos dejen sus cosas en el tren_ "

Cuando llegamos a la estación, salimos y por la multitud de personas hicieron que nos separemos de Alice y Marlene (yo agarre a Lily a tiempo) y poco tiempo después escuchamos " _primer años aquí, primer años_ ", seguimos la voz y era Hagrid

Caminamos hasta llegar al lago donde estaban los botes y nos subimos después de un grito de Hagrid " _no más de cuatro por bote_ " y nos subimos los tres y un muy joven Remus Lupin que se sentó al costado de Lilly,

\- Remus Lupin -dijo mirándonos a todos

\- Lilly Evans – dijo Lilly con voz indiferente

\- Looke Evans – dije yo mirándolo intensamente

\- ¿Y tú? – le pregunto Lilly a nuestro último acompañante

\- Severus Snape – dijo con voz fría e indiferente

Después de eso nos la pasamos en silencio e septo por el pequeño murmullo de los otros barcos, llegamos a tierra y Snape se separó de nosotros

Hagrid levanto su gran puño y toco la puerta con fuerza


	4. El Sombrero Seleccionador

_**El Sombrero Seleccionador**_

Hagrid toco la puerta con su gran puño tres veces, casi al instante la puerta se abrió y se vio a la profesora MacGonagall

\- Los de primer año, profesora – dijo Hagrid

\- Muchas gracias Hagrid yo los llevare desde aquí

Nos llevó a dentro y como en mi primera vida fuimos por ese camino de piedra hasta llegar a un salón al costado del gran salón

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – dijo la profesora MacGonagall – el banquete de selección comenzara en un momento , pero antes de que ocupéis sus lugares en el gran salón deberéis ser seleccionados para sus casas , sus casas serán como su familia y con ella ganaran puntos si no obedecen las reglas los perderán y tendrán que veros para sus casas, que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, al finalizar el año la casa que tenga más puntos ganara la copa de la casa, la ceremonia de selección comenzara en un momento, os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible- finalizo la profesora mirando la túnica de segunda mano de Snape, el cabello de Potter y la cara manchada de Pettegri , para después dejar la habitación

Espere tranquilo haciendo caso omiso a todos en la habitación después de todo ya savia que me esperaba

\- Looke – escuche que alguien me llamaba así que voltee y me encontré con Lilly a escasos centímetros de mi cara

\- ¿Qué pasa Lilly? - pregunte

\- Sabes cómo nos van a ordenar – dijo

\- No te preocupes Lilly no tendrás que pasar ninguna prueba, es de los más sencillo – dije con una sonrisita de lado, mi sonrisa marca Potter

\- Seguidme – la profesora MacGonagall había vuelto , nos colocó en dos filas y nos llevó al gran salón

Escuche como todos asían exclamaciones de sorpresa al momento de entrar pues no lo iba a negar el gran comedor era hermoso después de todo lo hicimos Rowena y yo, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al frente del gran comedor donde todo el alumnado nos podían ver enfrente del taburete con el sombrero seleccionador encima, paso la canción del sombrero y empezó la selección

\- Aomori, Ichinoce- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Bocuda, Áyame- ¡RAVENCLAW!

No le preste atención a la selección excepto unas cuantas acepciones

\- Black, Sirius – Sirius se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete poniéndose el sombrero en la cabeza, nadie le prestaba atención después de todo era un Black y siempre terminan en Slytherin pero ya había pasado varios minutos así que la gente empezaba a prestas atención abrían pasado unos cuantos minutos más cuando el sombrero grito –GRYFINDOR

Eso conmociono a la sala después de todo los Black eran una familia que en generaciones habían arribado en Slytherin

Siguieron llamando los nombres hasta que…

\- Evans, Lillit – dijo Lilly se adelantó con algo de miedo pero no lo demostraba en el exterior pero tampoco su máscara era perfecta, el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza grito – GRYFINDOR – "tenemos a la chica Evans, tenemos a la chica Evans" gritaron un par de gemelos en la mesa de los leones

\- Evans, Looket – sentí como los ojos de todos estaban en mi pero sobretodo una mirada de la mesa de Grifindor, me senté en el taburete mientras la profesora me ponía el sombrero en la cabeza y espere

-_ _Pero que tenemos aquí, así que nos volvemos a encontrar Harry Potter, o debería llamarte Looke Evans?; si; conozco tu mente sé que eres tú, deseas que te ponga en tu casa original o esta vez respetaras mi decisión original?_

 _-_¿Qué? tu decisión original?, te refieres a Slytherin?_

 _-__ _Por supuesto. si no mal recuerdo en tu segundo año tú mismo tuviste dudas de que te hubiera puesto en el lugar correcto; en aquella época ya te habías probado como un Gryffindor en tu primer año, pero por lo que veo en tu camino hasta aquí te has probado como un Slytherin cambiando tu punto de vista sobre aquella casa; supongo que ahora no te importara verdad? Entonces qué esperas para ir mi querido Heracles, regresa a la casa que ayudaste a formar…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Nadie aplaudía, me quite el sombrero y se lo di a una conmocionada profesora MacGonagall, le dirigí una mirada al alumnado y vi caras horrorizadas y conmocionadas, hasta Lilly estaba sorprendida aunque lo tratara de ocultar yo y apuesto que los Slytherin's podían verlo, solo porque pensaban que era un hijo de Muglees, me dirigí a mi silenciosa casa que me miraba con asco y me senté bajo la atenta mirada de todos

La primera en recuperarse fue la profesora MacGonagall que llamo al siguiente nombre

\- Evergreen, Leila - toco su cabeza y -¡SLYTHERIN! - se sentó a mi lado izquierdo cosa que me sorprendió pues los Slytherin's le aplaudieron así que debe ser sangre pura pero no había oído ese nombre nunca

\- Hawthorne, Gerald –ni siquiera estuvo por completo en su cabeza y -¡SLYTHERIN! – se sentó a mi lado derecho, con los mismos resultados que con la chica

\- Que creen que hacen – pregunte muy serio

\- Crees que somos idiotas – pregunto la chica – sabemos dónde hay poder cuando lo vemos

\- Solo esos idiotas tienen que darse cuenta y ya estarás en la sima de nuestro año – dijo el chico

\- Pues están locos – dije con una sonrisita

\- Pero sabes que es verdad – dijo la chica prendiéndose en mi brazo con una sonrisita burlona

\- Pues no puedo negarlo ni afirmarlo – dije

\- Pero puedes hacerlo con solo desearlo verdad- pregunto Hawthorne

\- Acaso dudas de mi Gale- pregunto la chica mientras su ceja se arqueaba y sus ojos se oscurecían, ¿Gale?

\- Claro que no Lila, nunca podría hacerlo estaría loco si lo considerase siquiera tu siempre eres exacta - ¿Lila?

\- De que están ablando, no me gusta que me ignoren saben-dije con cara de pocos amigos, para después volverme a la selección justo para

\- Lupin, Remus – estuvo con el sombrero como unos 5 minutos hasta que- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- McDonald, Mari – ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- McKinnons, Marlene – estuvo hay como dos minutos cuando- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- Potter, James – al instante que toco su cabeza – ¡GRYFINDOR!

\- Smith, Alice – Alice estuvo en con el sombrero como dos minutos cuando grito - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- Snape, Severus - ¡SLYTHERIN!- se sentó en frente de nosotros tres, lo mire y sonreí de lado cuando me miro para después seguir viendo como llamaban el nombre de la última en ser seleccionada

\- White, Shelia – Sirius estaría celoso del nombre- ¡REVENCLAW!

Ella era diferente, tenía una aura gris cosa poco común, ella tenía el cabello rubio platino hasta la cintura en rulos y unos ojos azul cielo, con una piel blanca y labios rosados era muy hermosa, le recordaba a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien, después de todo Había conocido a miles de personas en todas mis vidas

Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos como si nada podría gustarle más que vernos allí

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de empezar nuestro banquete quiero decirles unas pocas palabras… que comience el ¡Banquete!

Rápidamente las mesas se llenaron de manjares, como era de esperarse los Slytherin's eran totalmente distintos a los Gryffindor's a la hora de la comida, mientras que los Gryffindor's comían como animales, los Slytherin's comían con clase unos modales en la mesas fantásticos y el gracias a dios, savia los modales y etiqueta sangre pura, así que empecé a comer bajo la mirada de algunas serpientes

\- Guau Evans savia que tenías poder pero no clase – bromeo Evergreen

\- Bueno Evergreen mi familia es de unas de las más importantes después de todo, aunque algunos solo porque haya pasado 200 años desde que supuestamente se terminó el nombre, no se hayan dado cuenta- dije entre bocados – aunque eso ya lo savias no – termine con una sonrisa ladeada

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Evergreen, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

\- Te pescaron Lila – se carcajeo Hawthorne

\- Cierto porque… ¿Lila y Gale? – pregunte realmente curioso

\- Bueno es Lila de Leila – dijo Hawthorne

\- Y Gale de Gerald solo que le quitas l los cambias de lugar así suena más fácil – dijo Evergreen con una risita - bueno Evans a ti como te dicen porque no creo que siempre te llamen Looket aunque es cool creo que tienes un apodo

\- Bueno me dicen Looke – con una sonrisita – solo le quitan la t, pero en el mundo muggle en general me conocen como Loki es mi nombre artístico, claro solo variaciones de mi nombre

\- Pero porque Looket y no otra cosa ese nombre es poco común – dijo Hawthorne

\- En mi familia le han pues por generaciones a sus hijos nombres en honor a animales así que es Looket el león – dije con orgullo

\- Eso significa que tenemos un león entre las serpientes – dijo Hawthorne soltando una carcajada llamando la atención de unos cuantos en la mesa

\- Pero tu hermana no tiene nombre de animal, porque es tu hermana ¿verdad?- dijo Evergreen con una sonrisita nerviosa

\- Si, veras mi madre es Muglee pero de una familia de empresarios de gran éxito y el 70 % de la familia durante generaciones han sido mujeres asique crearon una tradición que las hijas nacidas de dicha familia tuvieran nombre de flores, por eso el nombre de Lillit, en honor a la flor de Lirio, la Lillium

\- ¿Tu hermana al igual que tu tiene nombre artístico? – pregunto Hawthorne

\- Sip, es… - me calle mirando a Evergreen- bueno no te molestes pero ella lo ha utilizado desde los 8 años- empecé a decir mirándola para después voltear mi cara para otro lado- su nombre artístico es Lilah

\- Te robaron el apodo Leila – dijo Hawthorne con nerviosismo tratando de bromear

\- Leila, desde cuando me dices Leila – susurro con un tono peligroso

\- Em…bueno…yo no

\- Técnicamente no te robaron el apodo

\- Que quieres decir – exigió Evergreen con más calma

\- Bueno tú tienes el Lila como apodo y Lilly como nombre artístico, además el Lilah de Lilly tiene una h al final

\- ¿Lilly? – preguntaron a la vez

\- Es su apodo una variación de su nombre, Lillit es Lilly

\- Ok lo dejare pasar pero no la llames Lilah en mi parecencia de acuerdo

\- De acuerdo, pero ya basta de hablar de mi cuéntenme algo de ustedes

\- Bueno…

Después de eso ellos empezaron a hablar de ellos me entere que se conocían desde los 6 años como compañeros de juegos, eran primos terceros y por lo visto sus padres estaban considerando la opción de comprometerlos para que se casen en el futuro, así que su misión más importante aparte de aprender magia era encontrar a alguien que sea aprobado por sus padres para evitar casarse entre ellos

\- Hasta ahora tu eres el primero en mi lista Looke – dijo descaradamente utilizando mi nombre con una confianza que me hiso reír

\- Bueno no puedo decir que es imposible pero yo no me pienso casar por conveniencia

\- Y no digo que lo hagas – respondió con el mismo tono

\- Bueno…- Hawthorne intento decir algo pero Dumbledore se había levantado justo en el momento que los platos se limpiaban dejando unos platos de oro limpios

\- Bueno ahora que ya están con el estómago lleno – dijo Dumbledore – tengo unos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año, los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que el bosque prohibido como dice su nombre está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos estudiantes deben recordarlo, el señor Filch el celador me pidió que les recordara que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos o en los pacillos, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana de curso, y por ultimo no debéis acercarse al árbol que se encuentra en el lado este del castillo si no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa. Y ahora es hora de ir a la cama ir al trote.

\- Ni que seamos caballos – dijo Hawthorne con indignación

\- Los de primer año síganme por favor – dijo un prefecto de Slytherin, nos condujo a los calabozos y pasamos por lo que parecían un laberinto hasta que llegamos a una pared que tenía a una serpiente pintada en ella- escuchen con atención esta es la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin la contraseña es 'basilisco' – cuando dijo la contraseña la serpiente cisio que se abrió la pared para dejar un túnel oscuro que al final tenía como una luz de color verde - no lo olviden- entramos siguiéndolo mientras seguía ablando - la contraseña cambia cada dos semanas tienen que revisar el tablón de anuncios que se encuentra ahí- dijo señalando al lado derecho al final del túnel cuando lo pudimos ver era un tablón del tamaño de un periódico mural Muglee solo que más sofisticado y más llamativo pero no tanto después de todo era de color negro y plata

\- Los niños dormirán por las escaleras al lado izquierdo y las niñas por el lado derecho dentro de poco comprenderán que su casa será como su familia y algo más – dijo con una cara más seria de lo común – siempre caminen en grupos nunca solos nosotras somos una casa repudiada por los demás y en especial los Gryffindor's aran lo que sea para ponernos en ridículo, por lo tanto para hacer que reconozcan que nosotros somos mejores, debemos ser mejor que ellos en todo, no muestren sus emociones en público, si hacen algo no dejen que los atrapen

\- Como los niños son disparejos en esta ocasión uno de ustedes tendrá una habitación para él solo, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin a echo los arreglos de dormitorio asique solo tienen que seguir su nombre – dijo una chica prefecta que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada

Bajamos en silencio las escaleras asta llegas al último piso (Era algo así como la torre de Gryffindor a la inversa) en el cual habían tres dormitorios los cuales decían primer año, la primera habitación era de Evan Rocier y Rebastían Lestrange, en la segunda habitación decía Severus Snape y Gerald Hawthorne, eso significaba que la tercera habitación decía Looket Evans, yo había obtenido una habitación individual, me despedí de Hawthorne y entre a mi habitación

Era de color verde bosque y negro, había una chimenea de piedra de color plateada y una puerta de madera plateada que imagino conducirá al baño, el escritorio, el armario, la mesita de noche y el dosel de la cama eran de una madera negra, el dosel de la cama y una ventana encantada(se veían las estrellas y supuestamente estaban debajo del lago negro) tenían cortinas de color verde bosque, la cama tenía un cubre cama negro que con solo verlo supe que no pasaría noches de frio, unas sábanas plateadas y almohadas verdes, el piso estaba cubierto de una rica alfombra de hilos plateados y si no fuera por la oscuridad de la habitación me habría dado cuenta antes de que todo un lado de la pared(la habitación no era tan grande)había una estantería de madera al igual que el resto del mobiliario de color negro y por ultimo unos sillones de lectura de color negro y verde (sillón negro, cojines verdes) junto con una mesita de té de fiero color plateado

Mi baúl estaba al pie de mi cama lo abrí en la sección de habitación y al instante sentí como Shadow me saltaba encima y poco después empecé a escuchar los silbidos de Shiva, aliste todo para el día de mañana, desempaque, con un solo movimiento de mi varita todos mis libros mágicos y fueron a parar en la estantería, la cama de Shadow en una esquina de la habitación con un montón de cojines y almohadas alrededor , la roca de Shiva debajo de la ventana, mi ropa en el armario, de que por dentro era más grande de lo que aparentaba, mis pergaminos y tintas en el escritorio (los pergaminos en los cajones y las tintas encima ordenadamente por color de arco iris), unos posters en la pared de Lily y yo, un par de fotos familiares encima de la chimenea y por último la percha de Hedwig que estaba cerca de la estantería de libros

Me dirigí a la puerta plateada y en efecto era el baño, moví mi varita otra vez y todas mis cosas de baño y limpieza personal entraron en el baño, me duche y me puse mi pijama favorito de color negro y me quite ni argolla para ponerla en su cajita en la sección de joyas, y me fui a dormir

Buenas noches, Shadow, Shiva – dije para escuchar un ronroneo

Buenas noches, Adriano- Shiva me decía así desde que me conoció y no he podido convencerla de que me llamase Looke

Por fin día había terminado, pero eso solo significaba que el verdadero desafío estaba por comenzar, detener la guerra antes de que comience de verdad, no permitiré que Voldemort y Dumbledore hagan lo que quieran, esta vez yo decidiré el destino del mundo mágico y nadie podrá impedirlo

...

 **Perdón por la demora, se que me e demorado mucho mas de lo común, pero estaba mal en mis estudios y mi mama me prohibió entrar a la computadora así que tuve que esperar a las vacaciones de medio año, bueno espero que les guste este cap, si mi ortografía esta mal perdónenme que nunca fui buena en eso...**

 **Chica_Fairy**


End file.
